Art of War
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Mabel Pines, a defector from the Disney Universe has declared war against the Bill Cipherian Empire. On the run, she must hunt down the creator of Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch before Bill and his army does in a world at war.
Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR ALL DISNEY CLASSIC CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 _Hi guys, this is your author, Mr. Raleigh D and I am back with another story, "ART OF WAR". I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I have writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you! :)_

* * *

 **I. RED AND BLACK**

 _Once upon a time, there was darkness._

The sun rose in that cool night in the heart of the South. The stuffy air from the urbanized center was cooling down the warmth of the welcoming for Spring after the harsh, three-month winter. In the air, a light, ocean blue mist crashed to a dumpster. Mabel Pines climbed off from the car and back down to her feet. She wore a red cloaked hood under a thick, gray armor.

She carried a 7 inch stainless katana, the blade was written in an unknown language. Mabel took the badge and sheathed her sword. After the landing, she felt an injury that was bothering her, it was the gash from her back. She hissed at its painful presence. It must have hurt like hell. She took deep breaths and ignored the pain, trying hard not to sound obvious.

She kicked the door down, trespassing through the store; so far no one was in sight. The pain on her back was becoming more of a bother. She looked around for a bathroom. She switched on the fluorescent lights, opened the cabinet for something to ease her pain.

The cabinet had a plastic bottle of alcohol, peroxide, and mountain loads of prescribed drugs and empty cigarette cartons. No longer was she little girl everyone knew and loved. The nicks and gashes changed all that. To hide the marks, she took a needle by the sink and some string and stitched herself. The needle pulled on her skin like a cheap cloth. Mabel moaned painfully, trying to ignore the obvious pain. Blood milked from her wounds; once stitched together she took some peroxide and dipped it on a clean cloth, rubbed it on her wounds to bubble the remaining grooves on her skin, to completely get rid of it, she poured a few pints of alcohol and took a few daps per gash to chemically sew it together, the alcohol must have stung the young woman like hell.

After that, Mabel walked out of the bathroom now wearing a brown trench coat, a black tank top, pants, and low high heels. She entered the armory where the weapons were. She took a bag from the side of the room and stuffed the guns inside as well as a few grenades.

...

Driving in a red pick up truck, Jeff, an old man, possibly to be in his 60s, was complaining to his apprentice, Kyle, who was not paying him no mind. He was the owner of the gun shop.

He took a turn and parked it by his store. "New day, new cash, huh?" he chuckled, getting out of his car.

"More like night than it is for day, Jeff," said Kyle, following. Jeff and Kyle walked up to the front door to see a woman, a beautiful woman really. Jeff looked up to see that she was carrying two bags.

"Oh hell no," he said. Kyle did a mild whistle, "Why would a girl like her be doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"Stealing my shit that's what," he said, pulling out his revolver. backed away and kicked the door open, not giving a damn about the key.

"Freeze!" Jeff yelled.

...

She walked out of the armory and was approaching the exit, but then she began to think. She was thinking what if the other Tales had followed her. Turns out she was right, only to a degree. Entering the building was a rather angry man, he looked like he could be in his late 60s.

"Freeze!" the man yelled. "There isn't that much time. The Wizard is coming," she said.

Jeff and Kyle exchanged looks, "Shut the fuck up and drop the bags!" he ordered. Mabel nodded and dropped the bags. Jeff moved in, his gun tightly in his grip. "I do not know who the fuck you think you are, but know this..."

Suddenly, Mabel swiftly twisted his arm, physically forcing him to drop the gun. She pulled out a gun she swiped and threatened the guy at gunpoint.

"Let him go you son of a bitch!" Kyle warned her at gunpoint. Mabel did not say a word. "I said let him you fu..."

Suddenly, a sword had rippd through the man's chest like butter; blood erupted from his mouth. The sword was yanked out by a young man who wore black armor, and black pants, an shoes.

Alladin brandished his sword and got into his stance, his guard was high against Mabel.

"Alladin, don't do this," Mabel warned.

"Wait, you know this fucker?" Jeff asked before Alladin threw stars at his face. Mabel immediately unsheathed her sword and dodged Jack's attacks often cutting down by the middle without even trying. The fight lasted until Mabel redirected three stars with the tip of her blade and threw it at Jack's face.

Mabel sheathed her sword, got her bags and walked out. She threw the bags in the trunk of the red pick up truck, got in, hot-wired it and drove off.

+...+

It was a typical high school day, more like the societal caste system where you have the poor and the rich, you have the jocks and the nerds, the bourgeoisie were your preps, anime fans, the like. I was walking through this hallway, heading to my class like any other student would. It was nothing special about this day, nor any other day. It was pedestrian, banal to its corpse.

The school's guised clean walls were only masks for the visitors to pick a part, but if you ask a random pupil, they'll reply with a caustic remark on how "great" the school is, only to be hammered by unjust consequences.

There were people that annoyed me, but who cares if you are in a high school filled with many people who think that there lives would be the best than it already is - only for reality to strike on its door to abuse them. People ignore like the plague, I didn't know why really. I was a pariah perambulating through the vast, dirty halls populated by scum. Hell, even scum had more dignity than these people.

People say that your senior year would be the best, halcyon time on your life. But in a sense of all that, it all turns to be a fat ass lie at that. The upper-class don't even see the sun until the final months.

As I approached my locker, I grabbed my books and everything in that order for me to attend my second period class. I closed it and approached straight there - only to be grabbed by the neck by Taylor.

"Well, well. Look what the cat's dragged in dawg," he said acting like the ass he was, pushing me against the locker and walked off with his gang.

"Pussy," I heard in the not-so-far distance from his mouth as his gang walked off. I gave them a glare and shared an angry pant. Trying to control my anger, I took a deep breath - only to result in a lone tear falling from my cheeks.

...

In my geography class, I sat in the far back to the left by the computers. In front of the class was a huge world map being projected by the Promethean Board. Mr. Jordan was on the phone talking to someone from the other line - and they say that _we_ were not suppose to bring our phones to class.

The class started after the bell rang. Mr. Jordan shuts off and puts his phone away and began instructing the class on the Standard and the Essential Question. After that, he turns our attention to the map of Central America and began teaching.

During instruction, I was dozing off like that guy who has nothing going for him. I was pretty bored. I was lied my head down, falling fast asleep until...

SLAM!

Mr. Jordan has slammed his hand down on my desk. Noticeably frustrated I assume.

"Feeling drowsy today Mr. Baggans?" he asked.

"Drowsy, no I'm sleepy sir," I said.

"Oh really? I hope you mind your stay in detention tomorrow am I right?" Mr. Jordan asked.

"Whatever you say," I said with a nonchalant tone in my voice, slamming my head back own to my desk. Mr. Jordan nodded disapprovingly. I was sure on what he was thinking right then and there, but hell I didn't care none the least. I was bullied 24/7 out of the day, and whenever I tried to tell the so-called authorities in this school about my situation, it would do either a few things: make matters worse or would dust it off.

I was better than to keep my mouth shut until the day arrives that I graduate from this fucking place, just only two more years, I first thought in my head.

After school, I went into the bus and rode home, often looking at the window, watching the gates from the student parking lot roll passed me. You might have been wondering that I might be some angry kid who - well is just angry at the world, but don't judge me too quickly, I was a nuisance. I didn't know any better; i was a troubled kid who needed help was all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everybody. How do you guys like the darker version of Gravity Falls with a mix of Aladdin mixed in? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu.

 **PEACE!**


End file.
